honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battle of Manticore
Combatants Manticoran Alliance: RMN, GSN, IAN? Losses section can be deleted, info present at battletemplate --dotz 02:37, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Duplication of a sort is ok on a case by case basis. If it's just sheer numbers, it's in the template. Some battles have extensive lists of ships lost, those would probably be best listed in the "losses" section, with a summary in numbers in the template. Jabrwock 17:52, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Gap??? Just passing through. Edited to add specific ship numbers in article. I keep getting a large gap between the heading of "Order of Battle" and the subheading "Alliance". It's fine as the page starts to load, but as the load progresses, suddenly the gap appears. It seems to have something to do with the battle summary table on the right, as it winds up just below the bottom edge... but that is among the first things to load, and the subhead is fine for a second. Then the ads start loading. Once the ads begin loading, the subhead drops until it is below the summary table. Tried one or two things to fix it, but got nowhere. I may be back to register an account... 14:25, December 8, 2009 (UTC) VaporTrail :Hey there, you're likely right in that it's a problem with the ads. I don't see the effect you describe, but I of course have a user account and am using firefox with adblock, so there's no ads on my screen anyway... still, we'll try to figure it out. :You're of course very welcome to register! -- SaganamiFan 18:25, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Renaming I'm curious whether this article could be renamed the 'First Battle of Manticore' now or whether it would be done when the next mainstream Honor Harrington novel comes out. We know that the next book will have to include another 'Battle of Manticore' because Mission of Honor ends one week to ten days before the arrival of Fleet Admiral Filareta's SLN fleet of 380 wallers and it's doubtful that Mr Weber intends for Filareta to withdraw when confronted with a joint Manticoran-Grayson-Havenite (Andermani?) defense force. Missiles are bound to fly, whether from Allied wallers or system-defense pods, and all or some of SLN wallers will be reduced to scrap from well outside their own effective range. So, could we consider the Manticoran-Havenite Battle of Manticore the 'First Battle of Manticore' and the Manticore/Grayson/Haven vs SLN battle as the 'Second Battle of Manticore'? -- DarkScribe 06:27, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Let Filareta fly to Manticore (est. AD 2015 main cycle). --dotz 07:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not sure the battle will be at Manticore. As I recall (don't have the books with me), the SLN was approaching via a route they thought would be relatively unprotected, and the Havenites volunteered to help fight them back. IIRC, they were sitting in hyperspace somewhere, waiting for an answer. Perhaps I misread it, but I took it as Elizabeth and Pritchart making a verbal mutual-defense treaty. Haven would have little reason not to move to meet the sollies before they get to manticore. Emteeoh 18:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually Mission of Honor states that the SLN thought that the Manticorans would have expended a large percentage of their system-defenses in the Mesan's Oyster Bay because they believed no enemy could have penetrated that deeply into the Manticore Binary System and done the level of damage Oyster Bay did without having to conventionally fight their way through Manticore's formidable defenses. They're wrong, of course. But, their sending their fleet anyway. So, the SLN is enroute to Manticore and the battle will occur at Manticore. And the Havenites volunteered to assist with the defense of Manticore itself, not engage the SLN somewhere else. Pritchart states that Thiesman has a fleet of 300 ships-of-the-wall waiting in hyperspace eight hours outside Trevor's Star and that, should Elizabeth approve their presence in Manticoran space, she would call them up, have them transit to Manticore via the Junction from Trevor's Star, and deploy alongside the Allied ships already in the system in defense of the system. Essentially allowing Manticore to properly defend itself but not at the cost of large amounts of unrenewable ammunition on the part of the RMN. -- DarkScribe 20:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure the battle will be at Manticore. - so don't change the name of the article now. --dotz 21:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sounds perfectly fine to me. -- DarkScribe 21:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I know I always end up being the "respect the canon" dude around here, but this case is really simple, right now, every canon source refers to it simply as the "Battle of Manticore". If that changes, we'll change it. Period. -- SaganamiFan 06:16, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Fifth Fleet CLAC Can someone cite a reference that indicates Fifth Fleet included CLAC? IMWK 04:46, July 6, 2011 (UTC) casulaties - unrepairable Unrepairable is effectively destroyed in fact (addition in template + explanation in article?). --dotz 19:47, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Date What is the source for the exact date again? I can't seem to find it. -- SaganamiFan (talk) 00:16, July 13, 2013 (UTC)